Dreadknight/Backstory
Backstory She was born in a small noble family in Germany that still believed in the old ways. She was forced to train from the day she could hold a blade and was to say it bluntly, abused quite a bit. Every mistake was met with brutal punishment due to her being the hope of her family considering that her older brother was a defect whose quirk didn’t function like it should. Once her younger sister was born and it was revealed that she also was a defect her training only worsened, causing her to take her anger and misery out on everyone around her. After doing this for so long she found a sick and twisted joy in it and couldn’t live without it anymore. The Quirk’s of the Argentums is the main reason they are what they are. Their quirks force them to make a pact with someone else most of the times, granting them full control over them but in return, they will be able to use the destructive might of their quirks that are always heavily specialized in combat. Due to this fact, the Argentums took pride in their servile nature and made sure their children would have personalities that would love to serve and the only way to do this was to beat it in them. Later in her life, Alexandria moved to Wayhaven to find a suitable villain or hero to serve, like all members of her family, do. A few days after her arrival she met Lark, the pale Devil who asked her to follow her. Alexandria didn’t have much of a choice considering the fame and power of the man. Also, it wasn’t like she was really against serving him, he was powerful and that is all that mattered, silly morals like him being a bad person were lost on her. Under his rule she worked as the public face of the guild Nike, recruiting more and more allies, one of which was her older brother Androssi. The guild lived for quite some time and even managed to kill the number 1 villain known as Nightmare and even slew a dragon. She even claimed the eye of the dragon for her own to replace the eye she lost in a fight with deranged pro hero, Essence. After this Lark left Wayhaven, leaving Alexandria and the guild behind. Alexandria quite literally ran the guild into the ground due to not possessing any leadership capabilities at all. The rogue Blank Slate who was part of Nike, in the end, betrayed her, using his quirk to break her pact with Lark and forcefully seize control of it. He succeeded and Alexandria became his servant as he tried to undo the damage she caused. A bit later she killed the Hero known as Essence during a ball hosted by Nike and Tyranica and subsequently was defeated by the hero known as Doting Baron when she went to deliver Essence’s head. The Doting Baron was a smart man and knew he wouldn’t be able to defeat the woman in fair combat and instead with creative use of his quirk dropped a king sized bed on her, causing her to be trapped underneath due to her lack of super strength. Her getting defeated allowed the villain that was known as Tyranica, Nightmare’s sister to capture her and forcefully obtain the seal of command, binding Alexandria to her will. She then made Alexandria watch as she crippled her brother, causing him to later commit suicide. After learning of this her spirit was crushed combined with the mental instability caused from changing master so often due to circumstances she wandered about for some time, without a master and without a quirk as Nike lost more and more power. Not much later, after a failed suicide attempt she had finally found her will to live again and challenged the man she blamed for everything again to a fight to the death. After one of the longest and most exhausting fights in her life where she defeated over half of Doting Baron’s army and nearly decapitated the brave man. Sadly for her, she lost in the end, the old man proving to tenacious and cunning for her to take down. The pair made up as they later both where send to Deadwater. Alexandria for her numerous murders of pro heroes that had reached a number in the hundreds and Baron for covering up a murder committed by his old and now deceased friend overdose. Deadwater didn’t manage to break her as she was used to torture, but it hardly was good for her already fragile mental state. She was able to break out due to a malfunction in the system during the AVA-Uprising and slaughtered multiple guards in the process. After breaking out due to learning how to use her quirk without master she retired and lived a quiet and secluded life in Kings and Queens as the resident number one villain. She was tired of fighting, tired of ruling and more important tired of suffering. For some reason, no hero ever came to try to arrest her. The only time during this period when she actively moved was to occasionally brawl with the Pro-hero StarForger and to deal with the public menace known as Slicer. After a simple conversation with the man where she quite literally shoved her sword down his throat. She managed to restrain his antics ever so slightly, too tired to try to do more. In her depression and boredom, she turned to a new source of entertainment, video games. Here she met Darbs an online gamer with too much free time and a troublesome life. The pair met once outside of the game to go eat where she learned the man was called Julius and he to his great surprise learned that she actually was a woman. This meeting caused her to realize that no one in her life except her brother had actually loved her, not her parents, not any of the masters she had. They all wanted her for her combat potential and only wanted Dreadknight and not Alexandria. This revelation caused her to take her job as number one villain a bit more serious and made her accept the job to intercept a Deadwater prisoner convoy. As she slaughtered the guards one by one she saw something that caused her fragile heart to break down once more, Julius pleading for his life while wearing the Deadwater guard uniform. She ran off, consumed by fear and doubt that her only friend might have been one of her previous torturers and with the guild of almost killing said friend. She completely shut herself off from the outside world for weeks after this, only talking to someone if they came to her. One of these being the woman known as Aurum, one of the doctors in Deadwater and one of her old tortures who left the imprint of a burning palm on Alexandria during her stay in Deadwater. She returned the favor and sunk her fangs into the woman’s neck, scarring her for life and causing a new grudge to be born. This seclusion was broken by the return of Nefario, a villain that could change people’s gender. When she woke up and realized she looked exactly like her deceased brother Androssi, as she stared into the mirror something broke inside of her. She grabbed her weapon and ran out to look for the man, planning to kill him in the most brutal way she knew off. After a short search, she found him and his ally, inmate 37. After a long and exhausting fight, she slew both of them by using an extremely destructive move she called Tyrant’s clap, turning both of them into dust. In her exhausted state, she hadn’t noticed the man in the distance sneaking up to her, who then used his quirk to send a slab of metal right through her abdomen, causing her to crumple to the floor and start bleeding out. Luckily for her quirk allowed her to survive long enough for the emergency services to arrive as she was carted off to Deadwater once more. After staying there for a day and losing her sword arm, the most precious thing she had left to the doctor Aurum who still harbored a grudge. Not long after she had lost her arm the same man that had almost killed her walked through the door of her cells, carrying tortures tools. After a short conversation where he blamed her for so many things and said he would enjoy this she learned of his identity. The guard in front of her was no one else then Julius, her best and only friend. As Julius finally recognized the woman his mind went blank and he broke down under the guilt of harming his closest friend. With his aid she managed to break out, black faced and disguised as the doctor aurum. Once she had escaped Julius slowly accepted the fact that if the truth over got out he would be considered a criminal of the same magnitude as Dreadknight. During her recovery period, Dreadknight paid the doctor Aurum a visit and butchered her while she was still alive before bashing her head in. She later learned that Pro Hero StarForger, the only hero that was a threat to her was spotted fighting some weaker foes. She used this opportunity to, in a fit of rage and vengeance, destroy the hospital and all people inside with a single Tyrant’s Clap. This was one of the worst moves in her life but it served its purpose, to show the city that if they hurt her she would hurt them back and ten times as bad. Pro Hero Orion arrived just as she destroyed the hospital and something awoke inside of him, causing him to be able to best the swordswoman in fair combat. Normally she might have been able to win but the exhaustion of firing two tyrant’s claps so fast after each other was catching up to her. A day or two of rest might be enough to recover enough after using a normal ability, but due to the sheer power of the attack she hadn’t been able to fully recover the energy she had used for the one that she used to kill Nefario and Inmate 37. She was horribly wounded, losing an eye and arm and a leg in the fight. Luckily for her Julius and his allies launched a risky rescue operation. They barely succeeded in saving the woman after killing so many guards and the warden known as Rosary, the Deadwater Witch. Alexandria’s regeneration fixed her up extremely fast and allowed her to use her finisher move once more, destroying Deadwater with another Tyrant’s clap. But this proved to be once attack to many as her quirk backfired on her. Her quirk had never been the most stable for some reason, the exact effects of it changing quite often due to a genetic defect but it had never backfired before. She was forced to rest for a long time and simply enjoyed the time she spends with Julius as his girlfriend. A few days later she had a fight with a woman known as Winter, a high ranked villain who broke out of Deadwater after she destroyed the place. The fight was close and ended with Dreadknight shooting the woman to save one of her allies, Dues who also had been a part of the rescue crew. She took the woman with her to their hideout and through torture managed to make her submit to her and listen to Julius. Not long after this Dreadknight’s health became worse and worse as she was forced to move back to her home in Germany to not become a weak spot for Julius. She had sent her Sister Augustine(Jupiter) to aid Arbiter during her absence. Here her condition stabilized and she finally learned what her quirk truly was and why it had changed so often. After recovering she started preparing to move back to Wayhaven and aid her lover in his plans to better the world.